velocityslayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 1
The first/premiere season of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer consisted of 18 episodes. The season premeired on November 5, 1999 with 2 episodes and ended on Feburary 25, 2000. This season was followed by the second season. Episodes #Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Dark Humans - Velocity gets chosen to be a hero when the Dark Humans starts to plan raids on not only Dinosaur Village, but all over the Dinosaur world too. #Chapter 2: The Journey Begins - After his training to stop the Dark Humans, his journey begins, but a mysterious Dark Human assassain heads after Velocity. #Chapter 3: Triceratops Mission - At the Triceratops Valley, Velocity saves a comedic Triceratops, but his jokes keeps annoying the slayer. But, when a giant Dark Human wants to attack the valley, they team up to destroy it. #Chapter 4: Beware Brimstone - Velocity encounters a leader of Dark Humans named Brimstone who is revealed to be the one to start the attack on Dinosaur Village, and he suddenly reveals he killed Chief. #Chapter 5: Velocity and the Ninja Troodons - Brimstone hires 6 evil Ninja Troodons to kill Velocity. #Chapter 6: The Friendly Dark Human - A friendly Dark Human named Elisha is banished of being Brimstone's minion, and Velocity befriends her. One thing, Elisha could have a secret crush on Velocity. #Chapter 7: The Abandoned Valley - Velocity discovers a abandoned valley, but he faces a Dark Human named Heather, who wants to kill him. #Chapter 8: Legend of the Forbidden Fortress - Velocity finds a forbidden fortress wher there is a Dark Human that is controlling a Dragon. #Chapter 9: Velocity vs. Pterodactyls - Velocity discovers the attacking Pterodactyls, but when he discovers that they are controlled by a Dark Human named Lyndsey and her minions, he must set them free from being controlled. #Chapter 10: The Cursed Snakes - Velocity encounters a group of snakes that are hypnotized by Brimstone. #Chapter 11: Smilodeon Kingdom - Velocity finds a kingdom ruled by saber-tooth tigers that holds a key to destroying the Dark humans, but Lexi and a Dark Human named Malware interfere. #Chapter 12: The Sleeping Dragon - Shunky returns asking Velocity to help get rid of an ancient Dragon. #Chapter 13: Velocity and the Phoenix Ruler - Velocity encounters a kingdom ruled by Phoenixes who are planning to sacrifice Velocity to a god, but when a curse gets struck, they rely on Velocity to save it. #Chapter 14: The Woolly Slaves - Velocity must save the Woolly mammoths from a female Dark human named Katie, who is slaving them to build him a new city. #Chapter 15: Battle of Life PT. 1 - Velocity encounters Brimstone, along with Lexi, and Malware who are after a key to master/ destroy life itself. #Chapter 16: Battle of Life PT. 2 - Velocity discovers that the key is a fake, but Brimstone and his gang continues their plans. #Chapter 17: Escape from the Monkey Prison - Shunky, Velocity, and Elisha make a team and they soon encounter a prison run by a race of intellectual monkies . #Chapter 18: Rise of the Meteor Dragon - Velocity discovers a ancient meteor dragon during a thunderstorm. Category:Seasons